Joe Asakura
'Joe Asakura '(born as George Asakura), also known under the aliases of Jason, Dirk Daring, Joe Thax the Falcon and most notably Joe the Condor'; is the Gatcharangers' second-in-command, marksman and weapons expert. His Bird Style is based off the Andean Condor. He usually lives alone in a camping trailer. Background Joe was originally named George Joseph Asakura and was the son of two Sicilian scientists of Japanese descent, Giuseppe and Katarina. The Asakuras were once members of Galactor that were planning to defect, but were killed when they tried to escape the organization, with only George surviving. He was found by Dr. Nambu (who certified to the government that the child was dead and arranged a formal burial filled with rocks) and was placed under his wing renamed Joe Asakura so that Galactor would not recognize him. However, not even Dr. Nambu was aware of the significant details of why Joe's parents were under attack from Galactor to begin with. Appearance Joe has shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. His facial features are much more harsh and rough when compared to Ken. His civilian clothing usually consists of a blue t-shirt with a red Gatcharanger bird emblem insignia on it, blue bellbottom jeans, and occasionally a pair of black driving gloves. In his Gatcharanger Bird Style, the condor-based suit is colored mainly blue with white gloves & boots. The outside of his feather cape is colored white. His helmet is blue, with a silver faceplate. His visor is colored a light blue shade. Personality Joe is more headstrong compared to the rest of his teammates, and is always ready for a fight rather than negotiate. He is willing to fight against overwhelming odds and even launch Phoenix Robo's Thunderbird Missiles at the first sign of a threat. However, despite his cynical first look and loner appearance, Joe is actually quite friendly and likes being on the team. Joe's favorite hobbies are racing and gardening. Joe dedicates himself to be willing to die while destroying Galactor. The first weekend (Friday, Saturday and Sunday) of every month, he hopes the rest of his teammates can come down to Utoland Raceway to watch him compete for a spot in the Telecom Cup. Relationships Ken Washio Joe and Ken tend to butt heads with each other over courses of action due to their differing personalities. However, Joe never wants to betray Ken or the rest of the team no matter how much they bicker. They become closer over the course of the series, and Ken begins to understand Joe's temper when Ken himself develops a temper after the loss of his father. It is not long before Ken becomes more aggressive that even Joe does not agree with him. Ken helps Joe awaken his memories surrounding the death of his parents. Ken and Joe find more common ground each time their fight against Galactor became more strenuous. Ken and Joe demonstrate their hate for Galactor in many an episode while fighting to overcome difficult decisions. Ken eventually learns Joe is trying to hide a terminal illness. Jun Shiratori Jinpei Tsubakurou Ryu Nakanishi Maria Roberts Hawk Getz Dr. Kozaburo Nambu Joe usually goes to talk to Dr. Nambu, especially when it concerns his parents and advice for the field. He was rescued by Dr. Nambu and faked Joe's death. He is tolerant of Joe's temper because he knew Joe's parents were killed by Galactor. However, he did not realize that Joe's parents were escaping from Galactor because they used to work for Galactor. Dr. Sylvia Pandora 7-Zark-7 1-Rover-1 Susan Bio Gatcharanger Weapons and Arsenal Abilities Common super enhanced abilities found in all members of Gatcharanger available through their Bird Style suits are: # Super Strength # Flight # Super Speed (recorded to be faster than light) # Super Breath ## Hurricane Breath ## Freeze Breath # Super Vision (available through their helmet beak visors) ## Telescopic Vision ## Infrared Vision ## Ultraviolet Vision ## X-Ray Vision ## Heat Laser Vision # Super Smell # Super Hearing # Encyclopedic Knowledge # Exosynthesis (able to breathe and exist infinitely in the vacuum of space unprotected) Joe's position is in the back of the control room of the God Phoenix/Phoenix Robo. He is usually the one to fire Thunderbird Missiles and Super Thunderbird Missiles. Also, he has learned how to fly the God Phoenix/Phoenix Robo whenever Ryu and Ken are absent. Fighting Style Joe's Condor style of Science Ninja involves acrobatic movement while using projectile weaponry like his trademark feather shuriken darts, pistol fire, and thin wires. Weapons *'Harpoon Pistol': Joe's primary weapon, a Magnum pistol with razor sharp metal bladed miniature harpoon with rocket propulsion to release concentrated knockout gas. Perfect for clearing out the room for some stealthy sabotage and is always reusable. *'Feather Shuriken Darts': Joe's trademark, a collection of white feather darts with razor sharp tip. Ones with red tips are exploding tips laced with depleted uranium, while ones with blue tips are cyanide coated - causing death in 10 seconds if the tip touches a body's mucous membranes or punctures the body. Later in the series, he is given an upgraded version of these shurikens with new gold bladed tips that have rocket propulsion and can release concentrated knockout gas. G2 Mecha (Jet Zord) '''G2 Blue Condor/Condor Jet Zord': Joe's personal G-Machine, the Blue Condor forms the right rudder of the God Phoenix, the lower torso and torso armor of the Phoenix Robo, the port wing of the Raptor God Phoenix, and the middle torso and torso armor of the Gatchaspartan. It can fire lasers from the dual protrusions just in front of the wings. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a 1960s Nissan Skyline. Trivia External Links